The Consequences of an Impending Curse
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: As the days tick by Josie knows that her only way out of merging with her sister is to become a vampire, so she enlists the help of Hope to help her turn.


It was the colour of a fire truck, a crisp apple, a bloomed rose. Red; which also happened to be the colour of blood. And it was blood that was in the vial that she carried in her pocket of her blazer.

It hadn't been easy extracting the blood into the tube. Her bloody sink would test for that. She was sure she had gotten more down the drain then in the actual bottle but it didn't matter. The bottle was sealed, in her pocket and on its way to her customer.

She rounded the corner of the school hall, the rug almost catching on her heeled boots. Her classes were finished for the day and all she cared about was collecting her money and then taking a nap before dinner. She smelled the brunette-haired girl before she saw her. She could smell strawberry's and sugar. It was probably the scent of her shampoo or body wash but none the less the smell was intoxicating and she _loved_ it.

After a few more steps she could see the back of her head. Her soft flowy hair, her yellow blazer and plaid kilt. Her scent became even stronger, filling her nostrils. Until finally she was right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around, her natural pouty face making her look like she was upset about something.

"Hey" she said a smile on her face as she made eye contact with Hope.

"Hey Josie" she said with a smile in return. "I got what you wanted.." she said reaching into her pocket to grab the vial.

"Wait" Josie said, grabbing at Hope's hand that was in her pocket. There was no one around so why was she so concerned?

"Not here" she said her eyes darting back and forth. "Can we do this in my room?" she asked softly.

Hope hesitated for a second, Josie Saltzman was asking her to her room? Was this a dream come true? Hope had had a crush on Josie forever, and the fact that Josie had come to her for this favour was a big deal. Hope licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth felt very dry and her body felt very hot; she was surprised the words had even come out of her mouth.

"Yeah sure no problem"

The two of them made their way to the second floor, wing B which is where Josie's dorm room was. The two were quiet the whole way there. Hope could hear the blood sloshing around in the vial from her super hearing. Moments later they arrived at her dorm and Josie opened the door Hope quickly following her inside as she closed it behind her making sure to click the lock back in place. Josie sighed a heavy relief dropping her what looked heavy backpack on the floor next to her bed.

"Where is your sister?" Hope questioned as she eyed the second bed, a few feet from Josie's.

"Out flirting with some guy" she said rolling her eyes as she pulled off her blazer leaving her in her white button up blouse underneath.

"Gotcha" Hope said a little awkward. It was silent for a few seconds before she remembered what she had come here for.

"This is for you" she said reaching into the pocket again this time actually pulling out the vial. It looked redder with the sun that was shining in the windows hitting it. Josie reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a few bills.

"150 just like you asked" she said as she handed the cash to Hope and Hope handed her the vial.

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this Josie?" Hope asked sliding the money into her bag.

"I don't have any other way out" she sighed. "My Mom and Dad both can't find a cure for anything, there is nothing in any spell book about breaking the curse and Lizzie of all people cannot be the one to turn into a vampire" she let out a giant sigh. "I'm the only real and last option"

"You can't think like that" Hope said her eyebrows fusing together in frustration. "You at some point have to think better than that. Besides you are only 18 and the merge isn't till you are 22"

"You don't understand what I'm going through" Josie said shaking her head. "I'm not okay"

Hope stepped closer to her expecting Josie to back up, but she didn't. So, she continued moving until she was right in front of Josie. She wrapped her arms around her, and brought her towards her. Josie snuggled her arms around Hope's neck, this hug was exactly what she needed. After a few moments Josie pulled back with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for that" she said her right eye partially watering for just a quick second before Josie blinked it away. She looked down at the vial in her hand.

"Thanks again for this"

"No problem" Hope said picking up her bag off the ground by the door. She almost had her hand on the door knob before Josie spoke.

"Wait" she called out taking a step towards Hope. "Would you mind staying with me through this process. I'm completely terrified"

Josie would never have to ask that question, Hope would stay with her through everything if she could.

"Of course," she said as she re-dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes leaving her in her knee-high socks, her soft footing bringing her closer to Josie until she sat next to her on her bed.

Josie carefully unscrewed the cap of the vial, starring at the colour and intensity of the blood in the clear through glass.

But after only a moment of starring at it she quickly brought it to her lips and shot it back letting the blood coat her mouth as it trickled down her throat. Josie swallowed the remaining blood in her mouth. The copper taste filling her mouth.

"Ew" she said making a face. "Is this what I am going to have to drink for the rest of my life?"

"Trust me it doesn't taste like that for long" Hope said. "Now what was your plan regarding…" she trailed off.

"You mean the part where I kill myself?" Josie questioned the look of fear not present in her eyes. She bent down reaching for her backpack that was currently sitting next to her feet. She opened it up and then dug around before her hand made contact with a bottle. She pulled it out showing it to Hope.

"T3's" Josie said. "There's 24 in there do you think that should be enough?"

"If you take the whole bottle than yes"

Josie bent back down and pulled her water bottle out of her bag. Without another word or look at Hope she took the lid off the bottle of pills and popped open the top of her water bottle. Every few moments Josie would place a pill on her tongue, then take a mouth of water and then swallow the pill. She did this for all 24 pills.

When the bottle finally ran empty and she had a very glazy look in her eyes Hope pulled back her comforter and allowed Josie to snuggle in to bed as she pulled the blanket back over her. And within seconds Josie's eye's closed and Hope stood beside her listening to that thud in her chest for approximately two more minutes before it finally gave its last thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope sat in a chair across the room from Josie waiting for her to wake up. She sat there, fidgeting, and almost falling asleep at one point before she felt like she was going to go crazy.

Then at 3 hours, 18 minutes and 37 seconds Hope heard her first thud, and then a second and then a third. And from then it stayed, beating harder, faster and stronger with each passing moment. And slowly but surely, she saw the colour return to Josie's face.

Hope didn't know how long she was holding her breath for until Josie's eye's fluttered open, and Hope let out a big gasp of air. She had been holding her breath for too long it had seemed. Josie fully opened her eyes blinking frequently to adjust to the light. She sat up feeling very light headed, her temples throbbing and she had extreme nausea.

"Hey" Hope said her eyes wide and full of concern as she quickly walked over to Josie's bed sitting down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like actual crap" she said placing her head in between her hands. "Why do I feel so sick?"

"The blood has transitioned you, but you need to feed in order to become a full vampire. Without feeding that's why you feel so sick. And the pills probably didn't help"

"Uhh" she groaned as she sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her pupils were dilated so hard you almost couldn't see the colour of her eyes. She had big dark circles under her eyes, her skin while it had her colour back was sweaty. She looked like crap.

"I need blood" Josie mumbled out. "And I need it now"

"Crap" Hope mumbled. "I don't have any bags of human blood in my fridge. I've been meaning to go to the hospital all week and we only have animal blood here in the school"

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Josie asked. "I can't just feed off of a student here"

That sent a light bulb off in Hope's head. She couldn't feed off of another student without anyone knowing she had turned. But Hope had human blood still, and she was sitting right next to Josie. It seemed like the only option.

"Feed off of me" Hope said starting to roll the sleeve of her blazer up her arm exposing her wrist and the bright colour blue veins under her pale skin.

"I can't do that" Josie said shaking her head. "I can't feed off you"

"I mean you used my blood to turn into a vampire, why is it different now?"

"Cause your blood was in a vial. That was just blood. Feeding off of you takes it to a new level"

"Look Josie I know it might be weird but right now, I am your only option and the only person standing in your way of fully transitioning. I know you feel like shit and I can help you" she pleaded with Josie. "Please let me help you"

Josie knew it was her only option and the longer she sat there the more she felt like she was going to pass out from her head throbbing or throw up from the nausea. She had had enough.

"Okay" she said as she licked her lips. "I will feed off you"

Hope tried to contain the excitement in her. Not only did she help Josie transition but now she was going to feed her into a full vampire. This was hot.

Hope let her eyes glow yellow from her werewolf side as her small fangs protruded from her gums. She brought her right hand up to her mouth and bit down on her wrist. The sound of breaking flesh sent a shiver down Josie's back, and her eyes winded as she saw the blood flowing out of the two holes that were in Hope's wrist.

Hope handed her arm over to Josie who took it with her petite hands. She slowly brought her mouth down to the holes latching on. She took a little suck, letting the blood flow into her mouth. At first taste, it was like copper again but only after a moment it tasted sweet and delicious. Like a crisp, cold wine on a hot summer's day. She loved it. Josie took a few more sips, the blood coating her mouth before she pulled back and watched the holes in Hope's wrist close up. She licked her lips, getting the excess blood that was on them and took her final swallow of blood.

"How do you feel?" Hope asked rolling her blazer sleeve back down. Josie sat there for a second in silence. The headache started to clear and the feeling of throwing up was gone. It had worked! But shortly after there was extreme pain in her mouth and she started to rub her jaw.

"Owww" she quietly moaned out bending down. "Why do my teeth hurt so much?"

"Shh it's okay, it's okay" Hope said rubbing her back. "Your fangs are about to come in"

Josie bit down, trying to bear the pain that seemed to radiate through her teeth, down her jaw and into her neck. She would take the splitting headache and nausea over this pain any day. It was excruciating.

"Ahh" Josie let out a little yelp. How long was this pain going to last for? And then she felt them. The pointy teeth protruded from her gum line and came down settling beside her other teeth. Her eyes went red and the veins underneath her eyes showed up casting a dark shadow across her face. She now really looked like vampire.

"Take a deep breath and focus" Hope said calmly. She reached for Josie's hand's taking them into hers as she brushed her thumb, soothing Josie.

She took a few deep big breaths in and out and slowly the fangs re-tracked back in to her gum line disappearing as her eyes came back to their normal colour and the dark veins under her eyes faded away. Josie looked like herself again.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked stroking Josie's hand again feeling the hair's tickle her thumb.

"Yes" Josie said confidently. "I actually feel much better"

"You're not hungry or anything?"

"There is a little burn in my throat but I only really realize it if I think about it" she smiled.

"Good good" Hope said returning a smile to her. "I'm really glad you are okay and you made it through this"

"I couldn't have done this without you" Josie said pulling Hope into a hug. She squeezed her tight, embracing the smell of wood and fresh flowers that Hope always seemed to smell like. This time it was stronger due to her new sense of smell.

"Now here comes the really hard part" Josie said as she pulled back and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's that?" Hope asked confused.

"Telling my Dad that I turned into a vampire"


End file.
